Many and diverse types of charcoal briquette igniting devices are known in the prior art. These devices vary in their relative complexities, costs, efficiencies of operation and convenience of usage. The general objective of this invention is to improve on the known prior art by providing a charcoal briquette igniting and handling system which is more convenient and safer to use, quicker and more efficient in the operation of igniting the coals, more versatile, cleaner, and more adaptable to modern-day compact packaging.
In its essentials, the present invention consists of an outer free-standing preferably octagonal sturdy sheet metal ignition sleeve consisting of connected panels which can be readily separated and nested for packaging and shipment. The ignition sleeve possesses igniting and ventilating openings near its bottom as well as lifting handle receptor openings near its top. A horizontal diagonally extending brace rod somewhat above the bottom of the ignition sleeve serves to strengthen the sleeve while forming a support and locator member for the bottom of a combustible preferably rectangular container or liner for a quantity of charcoal briquettes which is placed in the ignition sleeve after being erected from an originally folded flat state. Free swinging pivoted grate members near the bottom of the ignition sleeve and pivotally attached thereto yield upwardly and engage the diagonal brace when crumpled paper is placed in the bottom of the ignition sleeve for igniting through one of the lower draft openings of the sleeve. The grate members swing freely downwardly to near vertical positions to permit the dumping of hot coals onto a grill surface by lifting the ignition sleeve through the use of a lifting handle inserted through upper openings of the ignition sleeve following a brief ignition interval. During the ignition interval, the grate members rest on the grill surface in nearly horizontal positions to receive and support ignited briquettes which descend onto the grate members by gravity following burning of the inserted combustible charcoal briquette container which is formed of treated paper.
Various additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.